Votos de Caballero
by Suigin Walker
Summary: "Aunque si te quedases a hacer tu vida aquí tampoco sería tan malo." "¿Incluso si la consagro a ti?" AU. KiseKasa.


_**Disclamer:**_ KnB no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tadayoshi Fujimaki. Lo único mío es la trama de este one-shot, que debió ser drabble, pero me entusiasme.

_**N/A**__:_ Este AU nada tiene que ver con Game of Thrones, aclaró. Todo me vino así de corrida en mi cabeza.

Originalmente este iba a ser un drabble como respuesta a un ask de tumblr. Pero se termino convirtiendo en un Oneshot antes de que me diera cuenta.

En disculpa a no poder actualizar mis fics, pongo esto siquiera, para que pasen el rato.

_**Advertencias:**_ Errores ortográficos. AU. Shonen Ai. Las escenas de pelea son un asco, me disculpo. También puede que encuentren errores de contexto (?).

_**AU**_: Runaway Royalty

**_Summary:_** "Aunque si te quedases a hacer tu vida aquí tampoco sería tan malo." "¿Incluso si la consagro a ti?"

* * *

**V**_otos de Caballero_

El trinar de pájaros abandonando las ramas del árbol donde fuera a clavarse una mortífera hoja de hierro, resonó tanto en las cercanías, como más allá de los muros de madera que delimitaban el área de entrenamiento de los jardines interiores del castillo.

Por otro lado algunos soldados ejercían sus deberes, entrenando a los recién llegados en el manejo básico de todas las armas. Donde desde lejos, los veteranos analizaban con ojo crítico cada movimiento de espada, lanza, maza, como diana coronada en su centro por una veloz y silente flecha.

Todo hubiera resultado en un escenario encantador y casí novelesco, pensó un joven de rasgos suaves, sentado a la sombra de un árbol, con los ojos entornados. Si no fuera, se recordó, porque este no era su reino, este no era su ejercito y por sobre todas las cosas, él ya no tenía un estatus social.

Suspiro, tomó entre sus dedos una delgada hoja cuyos bordes ya se tornaban amarillos. La época otoñal se avecinaba, y con ella, la recolección de la cosecha anual. Según le hubieron contado unos compañeros en el nuevo grupo de ingreso.

— ¿No piensas entrenar?

Sus labios se curvaron suavemente, como siempre, como se le hubo enseñado. Ladeando entonces la cabeza, en dirección al lugar de donde procedía aquella voz irritada, pero divertida.

—Buenas tardes, Sir Moriyama—saludo él con una leve inclinación de su cabeza. Su cabellera brillo al contacto con los rayos del sol. Moriyama los cerró, con un gesto sobreactuado— ¿En que puedo ayudarle?—preguntó.

—Primero que nada, deja de ser tan formal, Kise. No estás ante nuestro Señor—señalo Moriyama con una sonrisa sesgada en su rostro. Desviando entonces la mirada del rostro pálido del muchacho. Al tiempo que sacaba una flecha de su carjac, posicionándola en su arco—Y segundo, haz el favor de entrenarte. Seria desastroso que siendo ahora parte de nuestro ejercito, la única prueba de que el linaje _Kin*_ alguna vez existió sucumba en alguna rencilla próxima por falta de entrenamiento.

Kise se río. Una risa seca, sin emociones. Moriyama lo observo unos segundos más por la esquina de su ojo.

—Como has dicho, soy lo último que queda del Clan Kin. No existe posibilidad alguna de que soldados inferiores a mis habilidades sean capaces ni de rozar siquiera mi cara con sus armas. Y sin sonar grosero—lanzó una rápida mirada a los hombres que, allá en el campo de entrenamiento, practicaban—Sabe usted que los supero de sobremanera, a todos. —concluyó, con una sonrisa divertida.

Moriyama, por otro lado, simplemente se río de buena gana. Tensando su arco, elevándolo un poco más de la altura en la que comúnmente apuntaba a las dianas, tirando una flecha al cielo.

La flecha soltó chispas azules.

Kise contemplo las chispas de colores. Diversos tonos de azul se vieron esparcidos por el cielo, dibujando en el aire una estela nacida de atrás de la cola de la flecha. Como una estrella fugaz.

— ¿Sigues tonteando mocoso?—Kise tembló ante aquella interrogante dicha a viva voz desde la distancia. Tragó, al contemplar como el campamento entero, de súbito, calló y ceso toda actividad en el—Debe ser divertido el tontear todo el día y hacer el vago—comentó con tono de sarcástico la misma voz, solo que esta vez, iba acompañada del audible andar de los cascos de un caballo—Lamentablemente para ti, aquí no nos tomamos la vida como juego—reprendió entonces el dueño de la voz. Los cascos delanteros del caballo, cuya pelambre era de un negro ebano, yacían enfrente de Kise, demasiado cerca a decir verdad—Mírame.

—Sir…

—Es una orden, muchacho.

Con el ceño fruncido, Kise se levanto de su lugar, desempolvándose las ropas, que, en opinión suya, no iban acorde al estilo de su persona. Los colores eran demasiado oscuros. Pero, de nuevo, no era como si el sitio al que hubiera ido a parar fuera conocido especialmente por la perfección de sus sastres.

—Kise…—volvió a llamarle el hombre aún montado en su caballo. Kise le miró, con los ojos hechos riendillas y la cara estoica.

Esto es aburrido.

— ¿Cuántos días han pasado desde tu llegada?

—Un mes, y dos semanas, casí dos meses. Señor.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— ¿Hay algún motivo especial para responder a esa pregunta señor?—inquirió el joven, con una sonrisa burlona, en vista del ligero temblor en las cejas del mayor—Como usted sabrá, dieciséis.

— ¿Y aún teniendo conocimiento de eso, te atreves a decir que el entrenamiento no es necesario y te lo saltas?—Un gruñido acompaño la réplica, junto con el sonido de la montura al ser abandonada.

Kise trato de no rodar los ojos. Esta conversación la había tenido al menos unas siete veces en lo que llevaba su estancia (desastrosa estancia por decirlo así). Ya hasta se hacía cansado el asunto, las primeras veces fue casi risible.

Y la razón era este hombre, delante de él. Este pequeño hombre de corto cabello negro, ojos azules y piel blanca. Envestido, ahora que se daba cuenta, no con su acostumbrada armadura de blanco esmaltada en un peltre gélido. Sino que llevaba sus ropas de civiles que consistían en unos pantalones sencillos, atados a su delgada cintura por un cinto hecho de cuero y una camisa blanca.

—Ven conmigo—siseo con los ojos hechos un par de navajas capaces de cortar el aire de un solo movimiento, dándole la espalda, al tiempo en que, acercándose a su caballo, tomo las riendas, y se las entrego a uno de los escuderos—Ve y lleva a _Ice_ al establo, aliméntale y sírvele un poco de agua, yo después me encargo del resto.—instruyo, despidiendo al escudero con un gesto de su mano—¡Que es para hoy, soldado!—exclamó con fuerza, sin girarse a mirar ni una sola vez hacia atrás.

Kise apretó los dientes. Comenzando a caminar detrás de la sombra del Capitán de la Caballería. Moriyama le despidió con un suave ondeo de su mano y un guiño.

Kise levanto el rostro, ofendido, y reprendiéndose el no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Así que para eso fue la flecha.

Pero no había tiempo para reflexiones. Kasamatsu era conocido más por su disciplina que por su puesto como Capitán de la Caballería y su rango de Paladín. De puertas para adentro, por supuesto. Mientras más se alejaban del campo de entrenamiento, Kise comenzó a percatarse de que ya no podía oír las risas, ni los murmullos extasiados de los otros aprendices, entusiasmados ante la idea de él en el suelo.

—Nadie vendrá a este lugar, Kobori los ha llevado al comedor.

Kise le miro, Kasamatsu habia parado de súbito, girando sobre sus talones, lanzando en su dirección un objeto ya sin funda, que cayó a sus pies. Era una espada.

— ¿Está desafiándome a un combate, Capitán?—preguntó con zalamería el otro, tomando entre sus manos el mango—Ahora lo comprendo. Lo cierto es que no lo culpo. Perder ante todos sus hombres debe ser insultante hasta para un adulto como usted. Sobre todo con un pomposo "heredero" como yo ¿no es así?

—Si tienes tantas energías para hablar, así como semejante imaginación para llegar a esa conclusión. Haz, por favor, siquiera el mínimo esfuerzo en prepararte para la práctica—le cortó Kasamatsu, tomando una postura firma, con la espada en alto.

No hubo vacilación alguna, los aceros chocaron al tronar de un pájaro, que posado en una rama de un árbol cercano, hacia de espectador.

Kise arremetía sin cesar, con precisión y fuerza. Kasamatsu, por otro lado esquivaba las estocadas más pesadas haciendo uso de su cuerpo, apartándose en el último minuto, en tanto, repelía las más rápidas, aquellas dadas a una corta distancia y desde arriba, con su espada. Con cada embestida se producía un tira y afloja. No obstante, quien viera desde la lejanía, como estaba haciendo el pájaro, confundiría el intercambio de ataques con un baile.

Kise se aparto entonces, resollando. Su contrario también respiraba con dificultad, pero hacia un gran esfuerzo para simularlo, manteniendo una expresión inescrutable. Siempre mirándole con aquellos ojos azules.

Azules, como el cielo nocturno, azules como esa noche sin estrellas y luna, como aquel día en que las llamas consumieron su palacio, y él solo pudo preservar la vida de su madre por unos cortos instantes, antes de recibir por él una flecha; y que él ¡oh pobre desgraciado!, solo pudiera correr con el peso de su madre hasta las puertas de una comarca extranjera.

En la cual su madre rogó con por su vida (la vida de él, desafortunado inconsciente que no fue capaz de decir adiós por la pérdida de sangre de sus heridas, adquiridas en el camino), antes de cerrar los ojos.

Con los dientes apretados, dio un paso, y salto. La espada se recubrió con un fugaz destello blanco. Desarmando entonces a su contrincante, quien saldando a un costado, saco de algún escondite secreto, una daga de plata, rasguñando entonces el rostro del muchacho. Procediendo, entonces, a patearlo en los tobillos. Provocando que cayese de rodillas.

Situó hoja de la daga por debajo de su cuello, posicionándose detrás de él.

El combate había terminado, y de nuevo, Kise no había sido el ganador.

Un nudo se formo en su garganta, al tiempo en que las imágenes de sus súbditos, su nodriza, sus soldados, sus hermanas, su padre y su moribunda madre danzaron en su mente. Kasamatsu aparto entonces la hoja de su cuello. Haciendo un rodeo, hasta ponerse de cuclillas delante de él.

—Kise.

Kise le miró, avergonzado, desviando ligeramente el rostro y con un ligero temblor en los labios. Limpiándose las lagrimas rápidamente con el dorso de la mano, con furia.

—Sé que soy patético. Pero es que…—sintió sus cuerdas vocales estrangular su garganta, enredarse a sí mismas—Se _supone_ que me educaron para ser fuerte…se _supone_ que debería haber podido protegerlos—sus ojos ardían, al igual que su mejilla cortada. La herida habia entrado en contacto con la sal de las pocas lágrimas que hasta ahora, habían podido deslizarse—Pero yo…yo…solo pude traer a mi madre a que les suplicara a ustedes por mi vida…y ni siquiera fui capaz de despedirme, de escucharla suplicar. Yo no merezco estar vivo.

Kasamatsu cerró los ojos por un minuto, inspirando hondamente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. El cielo arrastraba ya nubes con ligeros tonos de melocotón y durazno. Dando un profundo suspiro, como si de él se desprendiera algo pesado, tanto como la armadura que le protegía en los combates. Se puso de rodillas, extendiendo los brazos, atrayendo el cuerpo del más pequeño hacia él.

—Sir…—Kise lo dijo como un niño nervioso, casi temeroso de lo que fuera a ocurrir a continuación.

—Eres humano—aseguró el moreno, susurrando en su oído—Eres humano, y no puedes encerrar para siempre esa frustración. Déjala salir—mandó, al tiempo en que se separaba apenas del muchacho, quedando sus caras a poca distancia, la una de la otra. Kasamatsu entorno los ojos, con algo que a Kise se le antojo similar a una disculpa. Pasando sus dedos por la mejilla que hubo herido hace tan solo unos momentos—Procura que sean las últimas que vea—ordeno con un tono gentil.

Kise solo pudo ampliar los ojos, perdiéndose en el azul profundo, oscuro como el fondo del mar, similar a la noche, si te quedas prendido de los iris.

La mordaza en su boca se vio desatada. Llorando a largo y tendido, aferrándose al cuerpo del capitan. Apretándole más contra sí, con fuerza en cada sollozo. Empapando su hombro con cada gota que nacía de sus ojos. Por su parte, Kasamatsu se mantuvo firme, rodeándolo con los brazos, y la mirada alicaída. Acariciando ocasionalmente sus cabellos.

Cuando el atardecer ya despuntaba, Kise sintió la garganta seca y los ojos arder. No estaba seguro de por cuánto tiempo habia llorado. Terminando por reflexionar sí esta no habia sido la primera vez que habia hecho cosa tal.

Kasamatsu por otro lado, se separo de él, poniendo nuevamente las espadas en sus fundas, atándoselas al cinto de su pantalón. Kise le miro de soslayo, con un sonrojo en las mejillas. Abrazándose las rodillas, y enterrando la cara en estas, vacilo sobre si seguir su accionar, pero no habia nada que perder.

No hoy, creía al menos.

—Capitán puedo hacerle una pregunta.

—Por supuesto.

— ¿Por qué pelea usted?—preguntó lo más serio que podía. Preparando en su mente ya cerca de mil disculpas por aquella preguntan que seguramente habia sido muy tonta.

Kasamatsu, sin embargo, no respondio enseguida. Kise levanto un poco su rostro. El rostro de Kasamatsu tenía una sonrisa placida, como si el reflexionar su respuesta fuera algún tipo de diversión de la que Kise no estaba acostumbrado a disfrutar.

Pasados unos segundos, Kasamatsu le miró. Nuevamente con esos ojos azules, que hacían a Kise perderse en un trance del cual no creía poder escapar fácilmente.

—Peleo porque amo este lugar. Peleo por mis amigos, y también por nuestro Señor. Peleo porque este lugar es mi hogar. Aunque he de admitir que también lucho porque _puedo _y soy _capaz_ de ello. Mi familia es el pueblo y mis soldados, aún cuando a todos nos dividan distintos estatutos sociales, quiero creer que puedo velar por ellos. Por supuesto, eso te incluye a ti también—agregó torciendo sus labios en una sonrisa—Incluso cuando aún eres muy cabezota para comprender que los dieciséis es una edad frágil y debes disciplinarte para preservarla. Después de todo algún día, pretendes darles revancha a esos hombres ¿no es verdad?—añadió en tono bromista, encaminándose al camino de vuelta—Aunque si te quedases a hacer tu vida aquí tampoco sería tan malo.

— ¿Incluso si la consagro a ti?

Kasamatsu se detuvo, mirando por sobre su hombro, con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Kise se habia levantado del suelo, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

—No voy a mentir, soy un egoísta. Así que esta bien si la consagro a ti verdad—aclaró sonriendo ampliamente.

Kasamatsu le contemplo, escrutando si en el rostro habría algún signo de engaño. Si aquellas palabras no habían sido más que nada una vil jugarreta, pero tras unos segundos comprendió que no era así.

—No podría corresponderte al completo—admitió con pragmatismo— ¿Estarías bien tu con eso?

Kise sonrió con picardía.

—Por supuesto, además, simplemente pretendo que tú pienses _solo un poquito_, no todo el tiempo, pero si la mayor parte del tiempo en _mí_ antes que en el pueblo—explicó.

Kasamatsu curvo sus labios, rascándose el cuello con nerviosismo. Dándose la vuelta, volvió a emprender la marcha.

—Haz lo que quieras. Si esos son tus votos. Los aceptare.

* * *

**_N/A:_** Y eso es todo.

Eso sí, si les gusto, acepto ideas para AU's y parings. Juro tratar de escribir, siempre y cuando la pareja este a mi alcance y no muera antes de mis finales este año.

_**1:** _Kin: Es la palabra japonesa para Oro.


End file.
